Chapter 372
|image = Ch372.png |Chapter = 372 |Release Date = 21 September 2015 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 371 |Next Chapter = Chapter 373}}Back when The Previous Lord has just decided to enter eternal sleep, Gradeus walks with Ragar while talking about the situation. He feels uneasy about the Lord's decision and tries to get his companion to agree to stop the Lord along with the other clan leaders. However, Ragar has no intention to do that and reminds Gradeus that the clan leaders should only stop the Lord from doing rash decisions. He adds that the Lord has surely put much thought into his decision so they should abide by it. Gradeus felt dissatisfied with Ragar's answer, thinking about going to eternal sleep without even using his powers as he pleased and how incredulous it would be that he betrayed the Noblesse just to enter eternal sleep. He changes tactics and brings up Ragar's sons to their conversation. He asks the Kertia clan leader if it is okay with him to have to leave his sons soon. Ragar calmly answers that he feels that the time he spent and with them isn't enough but he is steadfast in entering eternal sleep with their Lord. He then tells Gradeus to worry more about himself which confuses the clan leader. Walking away, Ragar tells Gradeus that since he has no successor, he should hurry and make one, leaving the latter speechless. As Gradeus looks on, his expression becomes dark as his thoughts turn into distaste upon thinking that Ragar is acting all noble even when he has to leave his loved ones. At present, Gradeus is presented/faced with a younger Kertia, Rajak, who has the same sense of nobility as his father. He is absolutely disgusted by the Kertia Clan. He takes off his hand impaling Rajak's body and steps back as Rajak tries to attack the traitor even in his condition. Gradeus becomes more annoyed at this fact and swings his axe down through Rajak's chest one last time. He turns back towards his companions and hurries them to leave. However, something behind him suddenly catches his companions' attention. He turns back in surprise to see Rajak standing again. Gradeus starts to attack but is stopped to be told that the fight is over. He gazes toward Rajak again and sees him slowly enter eternal sleep. Gradeus reiterates his earlier statement and demands that they get going since they've wasted too much time. Lagus affirms that it may have taken much time but the time taken was very useful. The old noble then glances at Kuharu's unmoving body, smirks, and whispers his satisfaction before leaving. Meanwhile, Drakon tries to leave with Mount, who is crying over Kuharu's body lying beside him. The former tells the larger werewolf that they can get their comrade's body after their mission. To this Mount protests about leaving his friend's killer but Drakon counters that the noble's life will soon end. Mount still cries out his intent to fight but Drakon reminds him to respect the end of a true warrior even if Rajak is their enemy. Mount sees the truth in his words but still has conflicting feelings. In the end, he hurries away while proclaiming his hate for Drakon. After a moment of silence, Drakon leaves, too, leaving the blonde-haired traitor noble to look at Rajak's slowly disintegrating body. Finally, the traitor also leaves. The scene shifts to a park near Ye Ran High School where Rai and Frankenstein are walking when Muzaka interecepts them. He brings them the news he heard about Maduke's plan to attack Lukedonia. The scene shifts back to Rajak who is left alone as he slowly enters eternal sleep. He thinks of his home, Lukedonia, and the Lord while feeling apologetic that he cannot remain by her side any longer. He also thinks of Rael while feeling the same way. Meanwhile, in the training room inside Frankenstein's laboratory, Rael suddenly feels his heart ache. Karias thinks that the younger noble has pushed himself too hard and suggests that they rest but Rael refuses. He wants to keep going to show his brother how much he has improved through his training, unaware of what happened to Rajak.